


These Feelings, They Keep Running

by astronolan



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Getting Together, I'll fix these later I promise, M/M, Slow Burn, These Idiots, Unresolved Tension, angsty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronolan/pseuds/astronolan
Summary: ❝But, I can't be just friendsYou're messing with my headAnd I know what I saidBut, these feelings they keep running the red.❞





	These Feelings, They Keep Running

**Prologue**

 Ever since their game against the Devils, Nolan's been acting weird. Weirder than usual. It's like every time Travis gets the least bit upset, Nolan doesn't know how to function. His cheeks darken to a different, rosier shade of red, if that's even humanly possible. It'd be fucking hiliarious if it was related to anything besides this. Literally anything. Yet Travis can't help but notice the fidgeting and the baffled expressions on Pat's face more often lately. Partially because he  _did that._ He provoked these demons. And maybe, _just maybe,_ even wants to do it again. 

So, Travis like the little shit he is, sets out to do just that. He's been under Patty's skin well enough to know what to do and what to avoid. He's familiar with the topics and things that really make his best friend and current linemate tick, but never pushes the boundaries. Sure, the guys chirp them for arguing like an old married couple all the time, but that's different. That's nothing more than harmless fun. Now, Travis is on a mission. How much can Nolan Patrick take before he figures things out for himself? After all, Travis Konecny knows Nolan Patrick more than Nolan Patrick knows himself, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So um, hi. This is my measly attempt at writing fanfiction. I've got a lot of love for these goobers and their bromance, so here goes! Feel free to comment your thoughts. Just be nice! xD
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Song: 2/14 by The Band Camino
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> The madness that started it all:
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
